Sovald Rul
Email: living4god2end@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: stormy-gray eyes, shaped like Hair Color: Dark Black Height: 6'0 Weight: 210 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 13 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Two-handed Sword Secondary Weapon: Lance Tertiary Weapon: Quarterstaff History Sovald was born of a Shienaran father, although he never learned of his mother's nationality. The eyes he had hinted at Saldea, but it was said she had come with others from Arafel. His pale skin and eyes showed that he was Shienaran, but the dark hair was uncommon. His mother was taken from him early in life, something eating away inside of her. His father was not a warrior, and could not bear the grief. He gave up his son at an early age to a blacksmith with a wife, and left to wander the lands. It is said, behind Sovald, that his father became a Darkfriend, in the hope of seeing his wife once more. Sovald grew up in the smithy, watching and learning the trade of blacksmith, in a fortress west of Medo. In Shienar, the demand was not so much for plows and sickles as it was for swords, axes, and armor, and the blacksmith, Vladsta, was good at what he did. Horseshoes and daggers were the early toys of young Sovald, along with a hammer. He grew up a happy and solemn child, with no apparent aftereffects from losing his parents. He learned the Shienaran ways early, how to ride and how to fight. Due to breeding, or just an early start, he took to everything like a Cairhien to the Game of Houses. He was wide, and, at the same time, agile. The sword flowed in his hands, and the staff was death spinning. In came to pass at the age of thirteen that there had been trouble for a period with supplies making it to the city. This included the metal for the weapons and such that were forged. Vladsta, unable to leave and needing the right things, sent one who would know, the boy Sovald, south with a caravan to pick up the things and return. On the return trip, the caravan met up with a party of Aes Sedai, bound for Fal Dara. The Aes Sedai stopped at the village that Sovald called home. The night after Sovald returned, the Aes Sedai came to speak during the dimming hours with Vladsta. After a time, Sovald was called into the room. He was told that he was loved very much by his parents, and the Aes Sedai wanted him. Him! It was explained to him about the Warders, who Sovald had seen and admired, and being a trainee in the tower, and the Tower Guard. Yes, they wanted him even though he was not raised exclusivly as a fighter, had not been battle-hardened. The Aes Sedai had seen him practicing at night, working through the forms he knew, his large upper frame working itself. He was also told that Vladsta would be allowed to visit him, and that he was greatly needed, and it was a great honor. The solomn gray eyes looked up at the Aes Sedai, matching her gaze. After nearly a minute, Vladsta broke the silence, explaining that he could get along without Sovald at the smithy, and Sovald knew as much as he could learn from Vladsta. Still locking eyes with the Aes Sedai, Sovald knelt to Vladsta. He acknowledged Vladsta as a good parent, and asked for release from the sevice of Vladsta. Upon being granted this release, he spoke to the Aes Sedai doing the speaking, one Talvan Sedai. "I am yours to command, and you I shall obey." The next morning, Sovald set out with the Aes Sedai, with what clothes his mother had put together, his horse, his hammer, and his basic weaponry. After staying in Fal Dara for a week, they returned to Tar Valon, where Talvan released Sovald to the Master-at-Arms, to begin the formal training, developing his pillar-like legs and broad shoulders. Category:WS 13 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios